Wizards VS Baby
by That1bandgeek24
Summary: Alex and Mason are going strong when the unthinkable happens, Alex Russo gets pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Wizards Of Waverly Place.**

**So I hope you guys like this.**

Alex POV

I can't believe it. It can't be true. I just can't be. No, non,no this is all wrong. It has to be false. I mean this can't happen. I'm only seventeen. I have my entire life before me. I can't be. I can't I just can't. I mean what will Mason say? What will my parents think? It _has_ tobe wrong. Deep down though, I know it isn't. I Alex Russo am pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2 Mason Finds out

**So I hope that all of you liked the last chapter and that you enjoy this story. Sorry I didn't update for a while but I was super busy with Math and Drama Club!**

**Anyways I don't on Wizards Of Waverly Place.**

Ch.2

Mason Pov

Alex has been acting really starnge lately. She's been really distant. I mean one day we were happy and sitting on the couch watching T.V then the next she decides to avoid me. What is going on with her.

Alex POV

I have to tell him, but how? It's not like he'll be happy. I mean we had our entire futures ahead of us and I had to go and ruin them. This is all my fault. What do I do? I could feel tears coming on as I looked at myself sideways in the mirror. I have a bump, but it isn't really that noticable. Tears. I'm the girl that doesn't cry. I went down stair where Harper and Max were in the livingroom talking about something or other and everybody else was in the suv shop.

"Hey Alex." Harper said as I plopped down in the orange armchair. Haper gave me a huge smile and a glance as if to suggest 'are you okay?" I had taken the test with Harper and she has been here for me every step of the way like she had promised she would.

"Hey Harper!" I said trying to be cheerful as I fiddled with one of those tassle thingies on a pillow.

"Well I'm going to go re-build my watermelon shoes so I'll you guys later." Max said getting up from his spot. Harper then scooted over so I could sit on the couch with her.

"Alex are you okay?" Harper asked sitting by me on the couch.I smiled somewhat. Yeah I'm about as okay as a pregnant seventeen year old wizard can be." I said in my usual tone. Haper frowned.

"Are going to tell Mason?" Harper asked.

"She doesn't have to." A voice sdaid behind me. My heart stopped beating as I heard Mason.

"M-Mason when d-did you get here?" I asked on the brink of tears. Mason didn't reply, he just walked away.

"Mason wait!" I called my voice going jorse as I ran after him.

"Mason please slow down I can't take this much running." I said putting my hands on my knees huffing and puffing.

Mason came over willingly and sat down on the bench by the subshop. Everything was silent for a while then Mason spoke up.

" When were you going to tell me?" He asked looking at the street.

"Tonight, when we wereat the restraunt so that you would have a better reaction." I answered."Do you still love me?" I asked. Mason looked at me like I was stupid.

"Of course I do Alex." Mason said putting me in a huge bear hug., or wether werewolf hug.

"Alex I love you no matter what. Sure we're young and all but we'll make it. I have money from my years and years of life. I love you and this baby no matter what and I promise I will always be there for the two of you. I always keep this with me andd was waiting until tonight to ask, but Alexandra Magalina Russo, will you marry me?" Mason asked getting on one knee.

Oh,my,god.

"Yes." I could barely choke out. I was too happy. Maso was somewhat happy abou the baby, and to be honest I am a little too. Inmean I even have childcare exprience. Justin and Juilet's twins ( my god children) Jacob and Alexis are little brats when I watch them, so at least I have a little exprience.

"Mason, what are we gonna do? I mean we are seventeen and have everything going for us. I mean I am family wizard and all but I mean Mom and Dad are going to be really unhappy. First Justin and Juile have the twins at nineteen and then I get pregnannt at seventeen That won't really be the best convertation in the world. Just imagine it. Hey mom and dad you know the two eleven month old grankids you have well guess what, you're gonna have another one because your seventeen year old daughter is pregnant. I know they were happy and all when Jake and Lexy were born, but at least Justin was a legal adult. Sure, I'll be eighteen in two months but it is going to be a lot to tell them." I managed to choke out in one breath.

"Alex, everything will be fine. Sure, your parents won't be thrilled but, they'll except for how we tell them how abot we wait until next week?" Mason asked everyhting now seems perfect.

"I love you New British Guy. " I told Mason.

"I love you too Brown Eyes." Mason said as he planted a kiss on my lips. I have this feeling that everything will be okay.


	3. Chapter 3 The docter's and Justin knows

**So hope you all liked the last chapter. I don't know if I can update often because i have an insane amount of math work for school and I have OAA's coming up so hope you enjoy the story when I do updatel. Without further a due I give you Chapter Three.**

**I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

Alex POV

I love Mason. He's made everything so easy. When I feel sick in the middle of the day and throw up he rubs my back while it happens. We have to tell my parets soon. My bump is begining to be more obvious. I've been reduced to wearing every flowy top I have to try and cover it up. I personally think I'm getting fat,but Mason says it's only because I'm pregnant which is true.

Mom and Dad have been noticng me getting sick alot. I've used every excuse there is to cover up the truth though. I told them everything from 'There's a bug going around' to 'Something really gross just happened.' Pathetic right?

Things might get a little bit better though. I have my first docter appointment today. Mason's going with me. We think we'll tell his parents first then we'll tell mine.

When we got to the docter's office I was so annoyed with the looks all the women were giving us. Finally I got tired of it.

"Do you wqnt me to take a picture and send it to you? I t will last longer." I said holding out my phone. The weoman got mean looks on their faces and went back to looking at whatever magazine they were reading.

"Alex calm down." Mason tried saying. There was a slight sirk on his face. Like he would ever yell at me.

"Mason, you know that you don't mean it." I smiled in my oh so Alex smile.

Mason let a grin kreep up on his face. "You''re right darling I could never be mad at you." I smiled and kissed Mason but was innterruppted by a nurse calling my name. I pulled away and squeezed Mason's hand tightly as we walked back into the room.

"So, I'm guessing that this is you're first time?" Then nurse asked as she wrote down a few things on her chart.

I looked over at her. "How could you tell!" I said rolling my eyes. _People._

The nurse frowned. "If you would lay down on the table and lift your shirt up past your stomach we could go ahead and get started."the Nurse said walking over to the machine. For once, I did as I was told and I layed the nurse got out this wierd gel stuff and spread it on my stomach. I was less the thrilled when the cold gel hit my stomach. The nurse had a fake look of shock on her face.

"Oh, sorry I must have forgot to warn you that the gel was cold." she said moving the wand around my stomach.

"It looks like you're about four months along." she said. Four months. Wow. I can't beieve that I'm that far along.

"When can we find out the gender?" Mason asked. I smiled.

"Right now if you like, you can find out from sixteen weeks onward." The nurse said.

"Can we please Brown Eyes?" Mason asked looing into my eyes. I sighed. "Sure New British Guy." I smiled when I felt his lips touch mine.

"Well it looks like it's gonna be a girl." The nurse said. I kept looking at the screen A daugter. I can't believe it. A little girl. A mom. I'm gonna be a Mom. Wow. I can't believe it. Of all people to be a parent me. I guess I have to grow up it's really happenning.

"Well lets go Mason, we better go tell my parents." I said whiping the gel off my stomach and walking out the door. I quickly paid the bill and walked to the sidewalk with Mason and flashed us to my house.

When we were in the room I lost it. Tears poured down my face as I sat on my bed. I can't do this. I don't have what it takes. I - I just can't. I broke and felt Mason's arms fall around me.

"Alex,darling whats wrong?" Mason asked with worry in his voice."Mason, I'm not cut out for this." I cried. "I'm only seventeen I can't be a mother. I mean I've graduated high school and became the family wizard, but I'm still young. I just can't picture being a Mom. I always thought that I was the tough girl that nobody would ever want to marry, but when I found you I thought that might be different. I never thought that I would get pregnant. I mean there has never a wizard-werewolf child born, the I relized that I'm half mortal. I'm worried that I won't be a good Mom cause I never thought I would be one." I gushed out in sobbed. I could feel Mason's hand rubbing my back.

"Alex, you are going to be an amazing mother and wife. I know that you should be older, I mean I am four hundred and sixty two years old so , you are the family wizard, do yuo know what that means? It means you are strong. As for never getting married and never being a mother, forget that idea." I mean we are getting married and the sonagram picture in my wallet says different. So stop crying and be the happy and carefree Alex I know and love." Mason said.

"I love you Mason." I said kissing his lips passionatly.

Life is going to begood I thought as I walked out the door, that Justin was standing by. My heart dropped.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked fearing the answer.

"All of it." Justin said looking down.

"Justin, you can't tell Mom and Dad you have to let me tell them on my own." I begged. Wait hold the phone. The Alex Russo begging. I can't be lieve it.

" And Why should I Alex?" Justin asked.

"Because your sister and niece are depending on it. Because you should know what this feels like. You were only two years older when you had Jake and Lexy. Because I'm your little sister and you love me. Because I need you. " I broke down. Justin's arms went around me.

"Fine Alex." Justin said. My eyes cleared and I smiled slightly.

" So, it looks like I'm gonna have a niece." Justin smiled.

"Yeah,so I better get back to Mason, see ya big bro."

"See ya little sis."


	4. Chapter 4 Telling Alex's Parents

**Hi guys! hope you all like the last chaper. Sorry it had took so long to post. Hope that you guys like this on just as much.**

**Anyways I do not own Wizards oF Waverly Place.**

Alex Pov

It's finally time to tell Mason's parents. I really hope that they will understand. I mean His mother hates me. I mean she really hates me.I mean I know that I'm no t a werewolf, but I'm still a person. I mean isn't a wizard better then a a fairy or a mermaid? Why does she even hate me?


	5. Chapter 5 The Russos know now

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with school and drama club. Anyways, Here's chapter 4 of Wizards Vs. Baby.**

**I do not ow WOWP**

Alex Pov

Its been a few days since I told Justin about the baby and now it's finally time to tell the parents. I walked into the living holding Mason's hand with Justin right behind me. Moma dn Dad barely looked up as we entered the room. Seeing the three of us wasn't that surprising, but they were about to get the surprise of their lives, well I guess not if Justin (Mr. Perfect) got Juilet pregnant at nineteen.

"Mom, Dad, Mason and I have something that we need to tell you." I said sitting on the couch with Mason oppisite from where they were sitting in the armchairs.

They both looked up with worried looks on their faces. I mean if you were told by your most responsible child at the age of nineteen that he was going to be a dad, wouldn't you? I had decieded that I was just gonna wear a shirt that could show my belly a bit and and sweats.

"Alex Hun, what is it?" My Mom asked as I sat on the couch with Mason. I sighed.

"We've been hiding something from you two, something realy big. I- I was just too scared to scared to tell you guys." I started to almost sob and then started to put myself back totgether. By this time my Mom and Dad had really worried looks on their faces.I finally sighed after what had fel like hours and grabbed the manilla folder out of Mason's hands and handed it to my Mom then my Dad. They b oth looked at the folder strangely then finally picked it say the looks on their faces were shocked would be a total understatement. They each looked at each other then to Mason and I then back to the folder.

I bet you're wondering what was in the folder, aren't you? Well to answer your question, in the folder was every ultasound picture we had, a picture of my positive pregnanacy test ( all ten of them), and lastly a pink and white bib saying its an girl.

Mom looked like she was about to cry and Dad looked angry. I mean I guess that was better then them going off the rails and kicking me out of the house. I waited for what seemed like hours for Mom and Dad to talk to Mason and I felt like I was gonna burst. I had already had silent tears pouring down my face and Mason had his arms wrapped around me for support. I was about to say something, but my mother beat me to it.

"So, how long have you known that your pregnant?" Mom asked looking at the pictures of her.(The baby) I flinched at the sound of her voice due to the sudden noise in all the quiet.

"About three months." I said putting my hanging my head. I could hear my dad inhale sharply. I really want this to work. From what I could see Mom's eyes were calm but slightly bulging out of their sockets.

"So, why would you hide this from us?" My Dad spoke from the first time. I was really hoping they would undersstand. I sighed.

"I was scared that you guys would get mad and not want this baby.I figured that you loved the twins because they are Justins and because you love him differently and that you would be mad because this is another mistake I made but ,I am soo happy I made this mistake because I love this little girl and Mason and I will stand by my choice. My choice is to be with Mason and have baby no matter what. I love them." I stated putting my hand instinctively.

Dad just looked at me shocked. Then opened his mouth to speak.

"Alex,honey, we may love you differently then Justin,but that doesn't mean that we wouldn't love the for the whole fact your preganant we still love you and respect your desision. I have a question though, what makes you think that we wouldn't love her?" My Dad spoke in a few breaths.

I debated on telling him the truth.I didn't wantto lie,bu I thought what I said would hurt his feelings. Finally I just let the words flow right out of my mouth.

"I thought you wouldn't love her because this was another one of my mistakes and you would only see her as a problem that ruined my future and that you could never look past that." I said moving closer into Mason.

I looked towards my mom and I coukd see tear flowing steadily from her cheeks.

"Oh, mijha." Mom said coming over to me and wrapping her arms around me."Honey I, no we promise to stand by you no matter what." Mom said hugging me tightly.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{ }{}{}{

"So, are we the last to know?" Mom asked over dinner later that night. We had all been to tired to cook so we went to lunch at some restraunt.

"No, we still have to tell Mason's parents and Max doesn't know. I think Juilet might know, I mean I told Justin and he could've told her. To make a long story short,no you're not the last people to know. " I said getting off track.

"Do you two know what you want to name her?" Dad asked shoving another bite of his food into his mouth. That was a good question. Mason and I hadn't really tlaked about names.

"I have a few that I like, but we haven't really talked about it much."I said wipping my hands on my napkin. Mason reached for my hand under the table and I gladly accepted his.

"Well, what are the names you like hun?" Mason aasked running his fingers over the top of my hand.

" Well I've always liked Justine for a middle name,but I wanna wait to see what names I find in this baby names book that Harper got me." I said eating the last of my food and wiping my mouth.

"Mason, we should really get going if we want to tell you parents today. I gonna have to take a nap soon, all thisfood is making me tired." I said getting up and hugging each of my parents.

"Tanks for lunch guys I'll see you at home." I said leaving out the door with Mason.

**So that's it for chapter four. I have a few names in mind for the baby but my top five are gonna be listed below comment your favroite and whichever gets the highst reviews, is the winning name. So, here are the choices**

**1. Fiona**

**2. Sutun**

**3. Sofia 'Sofie'**

**4. Alexandra 'Allie'**

**5. Lucy**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
